The adventure of a lifetime
by unstoppableuntiltheend
Summary: Being sucked into The Phantom of the Opera is totally neat, but did it have to happen in the middle of Prom? Cliche self insert because I'm a procrastinator. NOT A ROMANCE FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction, except for Sarah.**

**Ok, so while I have numerous idea's for fanfictions floating about in my head, I decided to go with the fun cliché "girl gets sucked into her favorite story" one. I plan to write some more serious stuff later, but I decided to start out with something a little bit more lighthearted.**

**Also, this is a self insert fic. Although a lot of people automatically think of self inserts as Mary Sues, please do not jump to that conclusion. I chose to put myself in instead of coming up with an OC to avoid that, because I am inherently flawed. I am not trying to portray a perfect version of myself, I am portraying myself flaws and all.**

**Also, the school used block scheduling, so there are two alternating A day and B day schedules with 4 classes a day, 8 classes total. **

_Vwwworp Vwwworp Vwwworp…_

Making a sound similar to a zombie, I reach over and put my alarm clock on snooze and turn over. My aunt got the TARDIS alarm clock for me hoping it would make getting up in the morning a little easier. Nope, it just made the sound of the TARDIS annoying, even for a massive whovian like me.

It also does not help that the school day has been extended by thirty minutes to make up for all of the snow days we had.

School, otherwise known as being incarcerated with morons and bullies for six hours a day. I can't wait for summer.

But first I had to get that Chemistry grade up, otherwise I have to retake it next year. And I don't want to do that when I already have to retake geometry.

I sigh and throw on one of my sundresses, I'm too lazy to match a skirt and top, and pants are not happening today.

School starts out just as usual, Algebra 2, and me in a state of constant confusion because I'm hopeless with numbers. At least I had percussion and band 2nd and 3rd block. But then I had to go to the dreaded Chemistry.

Then the teacher decided to separate us into groups. Group work has never been my strong point, and I only have one friend in this class, and she was absent that day.

To make matters worse, I got stuck in a group with the biggest jerk, this airhead named Michael. As soon as I went over to the group he promptly began to make fun of the limp I walk with.

To which I replied he might want to think of some better insults, because no one's made fun of that since elementary school, making the other kids snicker.

Finally, that class was over, and I got to go to my band classes, my favorite part of B days. And on top of getting new music, I found out we were going to be playing the Captain America march, Captain America is my favorite superhero. And I play trombone, and the trombone part is pretty cool.

I was really drawn in to what we were doing, and sadly those two blocks were done too soon, and it was off to lunch.

The only thing I'm going to say about that is I'm glad my mom has time to make me lunch, because the school food is disgusting.

And to finish off the day, there was a test in Chemistry I had forgotten all about, I felt decent about how I did, but given my Chemistry skill, I probably got like a 53 or something.

Finally, it was 3:45, and it was time to leave, I went and grabbed my trombone from the band room and went out to wait for the bus. My bus was always about fifteen minutes late, but I don't really mind because it gives me more reading time.

When I got home, I made some tea, and went back to my room, it was Friday, so I could relax, I curled up in my bed with my beat up copy of The Hobbit.

TGIF.

_The next day…_

I ended up forgetting to turn off my alarm clock, and was woken up at 6:30, just as I started to groan as usual, I remembered it was Saturday. After I wake up, it is really hard for me to get back to sleep. So I opened my laptop to get on tumblr for a little while.

Since I didn't have anything to do until the afternoon, I decided to sort through my jewelry after I ate breakfast. My jewelry box was really pretty, and it was antique, and had once belonged to one of my great grandmothers (My other one is still alive, She's called Mamaw, and is the biggest sweetheart ever) but it was overloaded, and having the bottom drawer open, and stuff hanging out kinda ruined the beauty of it.

So I moved all the stuff I didn't wear into another jewelry box I had used as a kid in the closet. And then out of boredom, cleaned the rest of my room. I still can't find a good place to put my ukulele.

There was one thing I had to do, Go get some form of jacket, sweater, shawl type thing for me to wear over my prom dress next weekend, and I had to get dress shoes. I couldn't wait for prom, I love dressing up.

At the store that day, I found a white lace jacket that went with the dress well, although, I guess robe would be more appropriate, it had no buttons and was very long, I made sure to try it on because it looked like it would drag the ground on a short person like me at first glance.

It ended up not dragging the ground and that was what I bought.

I was also partly influenced by the fact that I love Phantom of the Opera, and although it wasn't a match to anything in the movie or play or anything. But to me, it definitely looked like something that Christine would wear.

Heck yes, prom was going to be great!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little boring, but I really wanted to have a chapter for you guys to get to know Sarah. Sarah is my real name, and a lot of this is based on real life stuff, I really suck at Chemistry, I really do have an antique jewelry box that belonged my great grandmother, I really do have that white lace robe that I do plan on wearing over my prom dress. I also really did get made fun of for the limp I walk with (more on that later on), and I really do play Trombone, Percussion , and Ukulele. I also really do clean my room when I get bored. **

**I promise things will pick up next chapter, I just couldn't think of a way to fit the action into this chapter.**


	2. Prom night

**No copyright infringement intended.**

The week leading up to prom night was very slow, but finally, it was Saturday. My parents got most of their shopping done in the morning through the afternoon. While they were gone we were very excited for tonight, the one thing that did feel bad about the day was that there was a chance for thunderstorms that night. I've been terrified of storms since I was a kid, it wasn't as bad now, but I still got scared whenever it thundered.

My older sister was coming over that evening, she was a cosmetology student and was always excited to help me do my hair and makeup whenever I was going to some event that I had to dress up for. Or to give me tons of advice if I was going to be too far away for her to actually be there to help. She had also had a baby early this year, and I was always happy to see my niece Kayla.

Once she arrived we hugged, and then she let my hold Kayla for a few minutes before we got started. She was getting bigger and bigger, and I savored every minute I get to hold her before she gets too heavy for me.

What was going to take longest was my hair. I have very curly hair that you could comb completely smooth, and it would be a tangled mess again within about five minutes. It was also difficult to put into updo's. So a lot of time would be spent brushing and straightening my hair.

That ended up taking about an hour.

The makeup did not take nearly as long. I fixed the parts of my nail polish that had chipped, and then my sister set out all of her makeup so I could get what I needed.

I only needed to borrow two things, everything else I needed I already owned. Concealer and eyeshadow.

I spent a little bit more time with the concealer covering up the redness of what was left of my last eczema break out, but everything else took no time, and soon I was ready.

Me and my mom went outside to take pictures. Somehow, I convinced my mom to not make me go in the grass, the ground was still wet from the rain early that morning , and I did not want to get mud on the white lace jacket.

Once my friend Morgan got here, we were off to go eat, and then it was off to prom. We were originally going to be in a group of 3 with another girl named Julie, and go to eat with another friend named Kayleigh who was going with her boyfriend, but Kayleigh broke up with her boyfriend, and so Juliette would be going with her, Morgan would be going with me, and we would meet up once we got to the school.

Our school used to have prom at a 5 star hotel downtown, but some idiot snuck in alcohol, and now we could not have it there anymore.

So it was just us going to golden corral, I ended up impressing Morgans mom by bringing extra money for a tip. She had been a waitress at a buffet and apparently a lot of people did not tip. But my Dad always did everywhere we went, unless it was a fast food place, or if my little sister had an allergic reaction to something we were told was not prepared anywhere near peanuts.

The food was good, but I noticed some dude trying to look down the front of my dress while I was getting my food.

Creep.

Once we got to school, I was super super happy, I almost forgot about the thunderstorm warnings we had heard on the radio on the way here.

Once we had all met up, we headed into the gym and right to the dance floor. I can't dance, and I don't really listen to pop or rap music, which is what they played mostly. But I didn't really care. And apparently no one else did either.

Some strange things happened too, some of the lemonade had to be replaced because some kid had spiked it. And a kid got thrown out for trying to jump of the stage where the DJ was set up. But after the problems had passed everyone pretty much went back to normal.

After about an hour, I went to the bathroom to fix my hairpins, which were starting to fall out. I noticed a little basket that the prom steering committee had set up, and one of the contents was orange tic tacs, which I have a little bit of an addiction to.

I grabbed a handful and left.

Right when I got to the gym and started dancing again, the power went out, I saw a big flash of lightning, and the power went out.

I heard people screaming and thunder in the background, then my head started to hurt really bad.

I felt myself hit the ground, and them completely lost consciousness.

**I promise that things will pick up a bit next chapter. Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been really busy with school. Hopefully things will wind down a little bit within a few weeks. I still have a few things I'm deciding on for next chapter. But I hope to have chapter three complete and published soon. **

**Also, I'm starting a fictionpress account soon as well. Once that's done I'll post a link in my profile.**


	3. waking up

**No copyright infringement intended**

I slowly began to wake up, at first my eyes seemed to be glued shut, but then I finally forced them open, because I just realized I was in a bed and not on a gym floor. I blinked away the blurriness and got a look at my surroundings.

The room I was in was very old fashioned and fancy. Which I normally would have loved, but I had no idea where I was, and that kind of freaked me out.

Then the door opened and a woman walked in. It took all of my strength not to gasp when I realized that the woman was Madame Giry from Phantom of the Opera, which I really should have realized immediately, but since I was still half asleep, it had taken me a few second.

"I see you're finally awake, you were asleep for a few days"

It took me a little while, but I finally managed to force out "Where am I, and where did you find me?" I already knew where I was and didn't really care where they found me, but I knew it would be best to not let them catch on to that.

"You're in the Paris opera house, we found by the entrance."

I nodded

"Do you think I could stay here for a while, I don't really know how I'm going to get home right now."

"I think you will be able to, as long as you're willing to do work here."

"I am" I replied. I really can't sing and I'm only a half decent dancer, so I can't really perform or anything, but in a place this big, I'm pretty sure there's always need for someone to help with cleaning or something.

"good, I'll be right back with a change of clothes for you and then I'll take you to get some food."

She stared at me for a few seconds and then left.

Then I noticed I was still in my prom dress. Although thankfully, someone had removed my shoes, jewelry, and corsage for me. I guess it was better to be transported here in a prom dress than in skinny jeans, or even worse, in the shorts and tank tops I wear for band camp.

She came back with some dresses in different sizes, I was a sucker for long pretty dresses, and I really liked them. "What's your name mademoiselle?" she asked.

"My name's Sarah" talking was getting difficult because my throat was very dry.

"Nice to meet you Sarah" then she gave me undergarments, including a corset, asking if I would need any help. I definitely would.

She left the room so I could get most of the stuff on, I went ahead and put my shoes on too, not knowing if it might be difficult later.

Once she came back in she helped me get the corset laced. Thankfully, she did not lace it extremely tightly and gave me one of the bigger dresses so I wouldn't have to have it too tight. She probably guessed I wasn't used to them because I wasn't wearing one with the dress I had on.

I didn't mind it too much. Honestly, I had wanted to wear a corset for a little while now, to see what it would look like, but I was not looking forward to having to wear one every day.

The dress was nice, it was very nice, it was a shade of blue, more like turquoise, that I really liked. And it wasn't overly fancy. Something I did not want at that particular moment.

She then lead me to a dining area, there were a few people there, but no one I recognized from the movie. Was this the movie? Madame Giry looked like her movie version, but who knows, this might be some combination of versions or something.

I was given some bread, soup, and water. Although I was very hungry, I was glad they did not give me a lot of food, because I probably would have eaten until I had a really bad stomach ache.

Then I was lead back to my room, told to relax, and that someone would come to get me later.

Just as I flopped down on the bed, I noticed something. A red and black duffle bag sitting In a corner. A bag like that was given to every member of my schools marching band when we went to New York City last fall.

I went over, it was definitely my bag. It had the piece of ribbon I had tied onto it on the zipper. Opening it, I saw some things that made me very happy. Inside was my phone, my earbuds, some crochet hooks and yarn, my bible, and my copies of the hobbit and the great Gatsby. A toothbrush and toothpaste, my evenstar necklace, my journal, and several boxes of orange tic tacs.

Needless to say, I was very happy.

There was also a piece of paper stuck to the bag.

_Sarah,_

_You are probably very confused right now, but you are hear for a reason. Hopefully you will be able to figure out that reason for yourself. All of this stuff should make things a little less stressful for you. Just put your phone back in the bag at night and it will be charged the next morning._

_As for your family, to them you are passed out on your bed in your house. Don't worry about them thinking you're in a coma, they think you just got hit in the head after the power went out. And to them, you won't be out for long. Lots of time can pass here and it will seem like very little time there. Kind of like in Chronicles of Narnia._

_Best wishes and good luck, _

_You're guide. _

Ok, now I was really confused.

**Hey look, I updated a lot sooner than I thought I would. Also, I was reading through the last two chapters and I noticed some typos and grammar errors. So I am going to try to go through and fix those. The next update probably won't be until next weekend. I have my algebra 2 EOC test coming up on Friday, and my week Is going to mainly consist of studying, praying, and sobbing.**


	4. The first day

**Hello readers, I know it has been a while since my last update, this is mostly because my life has been very busy, I have to babysit my little sister while my parents are at work, and I have to write 3 essays for dual credit English, which I am taking next year. Also, in light of recent events, I will be keeping the people of Charleston in my prayers. There is no excuse for such horrible actions.**

**Disclaimer: If it does not seem realistic for a 17 year old to own it, chances are I don't own it.**

I woke up to a knock on the door the next morning, I opened the door to Madame Giry, who gave me my new uniform, starting today, I would be working as a maid. While I play several instruments I don't think I could have gotten a job as a musician. I highly doubt they would let me play trombone because it would be considered "unladylike" despite the fact that art does not have gender. I've just started playing flute and piano, and I highly doubt they even know what a ukulele is.

While getting dressed, I noticed something sitting next to the bag I had discovered last night, lotion, and my face cream. I guess whoever sent the bag didn't want eczema giving me too much grief. Good, because without the cream, my face starts to flake a ton.

After putting on the lotion, I managed to get dressed on my own, even managing to get the corset on after a bit of struggling. But Madame Giry had already gone off to the dining area, and I was afraid if I got someone else to help they would lace it too tightly. And plus, despite being completely covered, I was not walking out of that room in my underwear.

After getting completely dressed I walked back to where we had had dinner last night. Breakfast was pretty simple, just some bread, which didn't bother me too much. The only time I ever eat a large breakfast is on Sunday mornings, and on Christmas.

This time the dining room had been empty, until Madame Giry walked in with two very familiar people.

Meg and Christine.

"This is Sarah, She is going to be working here as a maid now."

"It's nice to meet you" They said while we shook hands.

"Thank you, I haven't met a lot of people here yet. But so far, every ones seemed friendly."

I honestly surprised myself with how calm I was able to stay, considering that one time my book club skyped an author I really like, and I sounded totally awkward, because I was having an internal fangirl moment.

" For the most part we're pretty friendly here, there are a few people you might want to be careful around though." Meg warned.

A warning that I would definitely heed.

After breakfast, and some talking, it was time to get to work. Cleaning was not one of my favorite things in the world. My messy room back home being clear evidence of that, but I was grateful to have a job and could put up with the cleaning.

The good thing was, I did not have set hours, once I got my work done, I was done for the day, so I spent the rest of my day reading until it was time for dinner, this time Meg and Christine where not there.

After dinner I went back to my room and changed into a nightgown before sitting down to write in my journal, pens had not been in my bag, so I had to write with a quill and ink, I had done so before in eighth grade when my history teacher had brought a quill and ink in so that we could see what writing like that was like. And while had not been, and still was not as hard as I thought it was. My writing still looked pretty bad.

Hopefully, that would get better with practice.

As I closed my journal, A note fell out of the back cover, reading…

_I see that you have settled in quite nicely. Remember that If you need anything, just leave a note in the bag before you go to sleep. Your actual mission will be starting soon._

_Good luck, Your guide. _

I put a note asking for some pens, and after some thoughts some books on speaking Irish in the bag. I especially wanted the books, I had just made it to another level on duolingo and did not want to lose the progress I had made.

I fell asleep wondering who this guide was, and what my mission was.

**I was going back through the other chapters, and I will definitely be fixing some of the mistakes soon. Sorry for the filler chapter, but I couldn't combine it with the next chapter because I only have a general idea of what I want to happen right now.**

**I actually am learning Irish by the way, I really love the language!**


	5. the letter

I woke up a bit early the next morning, so I grabbed a book read for a while, I had not been here for too long and I had already forgotten what day it was, forgetfulness was a weak point for me. After reading a few chapters I decided to get up and see if anyone else was awake, no one was so I went back to my room, wondering what my "mission" was. I wondered if it involved Erik somehow, the infamous phantom of the opera and a seventeen year old band geek would definitely be an interesting combination.

Finally, I began to hear some people who had woken up chatting and going about their business, so I changed into a dress that seemed casual enough to me, and even managed to get the corset on without help.

There was a knock on the door, "come in" I told them. It was Madame Giry.

"Good morning Sarah, I was coming to see if you needed help getting dressed, but you seem to have it down."

"Good morning, and thank you for coming to check"

She gestured for me to follow her out of the room, and so I did, asking what day it was to get that question answered.

"it's Tuesday, our performance of _Hannibal _will be on Friday, and the main rehearsals will be tomorrow and on Thursday, you don't need to put on your uniform today while cleaning, because other than a few performers practicing individually, there won't be a lot going on."

At first I cringed at the idea of that little rehearsal, being used to practicing for marching band shows for hours weeks before the performance. But then it hit me, _Hannibal_, the movie, play timeline would be starting soon. Based on the peoples appearances, I was going to guess I was in the movie continuity, but I guess I would find out for sure soon.

Breakfast had changed a little bit, there where croissants and coffee, I was normally more of a tea person, but with how hectic the past few days have been. It was going to be good to just relax.

Christine and meg found me, dragging me off to meet the other ballerina's who immediately wanted to know all about me.

This was when I had to be choosy. I could tell them I was American, and could tell them I was a musician, but I could not tell them about marching band, because modern marching bands did not exist during this time, which was hard, because it had been such a large part of my life.

"You're a musician? What instruments do you play?" exclaimed one of the ballet girls

" uhh, a few, mostly trombone and piano, but I also can play most percussion instruments and am trying to learn flute and ukulele." I relpied

"trombones an unusual instrument for a woman."

"What's a ukulele?"

"what an odd mix of instruments."

"Can you teach me flute?"

It took a while But I was able to reply to everyone, explain what a ukulele was, and tell the girl, who was named Catherine that I was willing to teach her flute, but I was still getting some things down myself and would need a bit of time before I could.

They also wanted me to play for them some, we found a piano and I played part of a piano solo from a band show from a few years ago. When I was done, they seemed upset with the shortness of it.

"Sorry girls, I don't have a lot memorized."

I talked with them for a little while longer, but I still had work to do, so I managed to get away and get it done.

I said a silent prayer when I got back to my room, everything that had happened since I got here had turned out so much better than I could have possibly expected.

Then I noticed a letter on the vanity table, a letter with a very familiar wax seal.

I shook partly from nerves, and partly excited as I opened it up.

_Mademoiselle Sarah, _

_I welcome you to the Paris opera house and hope you enjoy your stay. I heard you playing piano earlier today and was very impressed. I do not understand why someone with your talent would take a job as a maid instead of joining the orchestra; I am also interested to hear you play the other instruments you mentioned. If you wish to contact me, leave a letter in the top drawer of the vanity, underneath the box of paper._

_Best wishes_

_O.G_

Well, my mission was supposed to start today, so I guess I did involve him somehow. I looked in the top drawer of the vanity; there was a box of paper for writing letters in there. It would be easy to get to, but hidden from people who might come in here at the same time, smart.

I wrote a reply, thanking himfor the letter and for the complements on my musical talent. I placed it under the box and curled up on my bed to write tonight's journal entry, life was going to be getting very interesting soon.

**Hey y'all, sorry for the long wait, but between marching band and school, I have not had a whole lot of free time. And let's be honest, graduating this year is more important than fanfiction, so I have to get the homework done. I can't promise frequent updates until band is over, but I will do the best I can, now that this set up stuff is done I can get to the actual story. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. recommendation

I woke up early again, but since rehearsals where going to be today, I would not have the free time I had had yesterday morning, so I got changed, and went over to check my bag, I had put a letter in there last night asking my guide what continuity I was in , based on appearances I was in the 2004 movie, but I wanted to be sure. According to the reply I got, I was in a mixed continuity, this was the musical timeline with the movie appearances. But the musical and movie continuities where mostly the same, except for the fact that Christine dies at different times. I kinda wonder what that would have to do with my "mission".

After breakfast I met with the ballerina's again, apparently they all wanted to be my friend.

"Are you injured? You're limping on you're right leg!"

I looked at the girl, unlike many of the people who had pointed it out before in the past, she actually seemed concerned.

"Oh no, I always walk like this, my leg's stiff because of a medical condition I was born with, don't worry about it though, it's not dangerous."

She seemed relieved, which made me smile. A lot of my peers had latched onto things like my limp and my eczema as things to bully me about, and so people noticing these things without saying something mean about it made me happy.

We talked for a little while ,and the girls convinced me to play a bit more on the piano, but I eventually had to leave so I could get my work done. A little while after lunch, I heard someone say that rehearsal was going to be starting, I followed them, I definitely wanted to be there for this.

When I got there I found the other maids and started following along with what they were doing. I was there to watch the rehearsal, not clean, but I didn't want to risk getting sent off somewhere else if I was seen standing around not doing anything.

Also, the performance had apparently been moved to tonight, the owner wanted to retire and get out of here sooner. Good luck to the performers, I can't imagine doing a band show with only one rehearsal.

The rehearsal progressed until it got to the part I knew well. Ugggh, I did not like Carlotta at all.

Then Madame Giry started reading Erik's letter. It was the same as in the movie, until she got to the very end.

"He also recommends that you place our maid Sarah in the orchestra, as she is a very talented musician"

Those who knew me looked surprised, Andre and Firmin scoffed at the Ideal of putting a woman, especially a maid into the orchestra. Which made me want to slap them, but I really did not want to be kicked out.

Everyone else just looked confused.

I decided that this would be a good time to slip off.

Once I got back to my room, I laid in bed and listened to music on my phone, wondering what would happen next. I highly doubted that I would be put into the orchestra, and I also highly doubted that Erik would accept that.

I looked down at my arm, I had started scratching at it subconsciously, and now had a spot that was bleeding. I wiped the blood off, put some cream on it and sighed, I could already see some bumps forming. Hopefully it wouldn't look too bad tomorrow.

I went out into the hallways and tried to listen to the performance, but I couldn't really hear much

I was going to stay in my room during dinner, but then realized everyone would be celebrating the performance, so I decided to go get food.

I stayed up reading my Bible, and writing in my journal until I was sure that almost everyone had gone to bed, put on a slightly shorter nightgown and boots, grabbed my phone and earbuds, put it on skillet, and went jogging around the opera house, I jogged back home a lot and was feeling a bit restless since I had skipped a few days. And anyways, in a place this big, I highly doubt that I'll disturb anyone.

I jogged until I started to feel a bit dizzy and then decided it was best to get some sleep. While I was heading back though, I walked across the stage, and I swear I saw Erik watching me from whatever those catwalk things over the stage where called. It didn't surprise me, he probably wandered around at night because people would be more likely to see him during the day.

When I got back, I took off the boots and collapsed on the bed.

_The next day…_

I woke to knocking on the door, I yelled out that I was awake, someone told me breakfast was almost over. Crap, I had overslept.

I pulled on the loosest fitting dress I had because I could wear it with the bra I wore with my prom dress, corsets were not happening today.

I ended up making it to the dining area just in time.

I didn't want to stop jogging, so maybe I should ask for my alarm clock.

I went back to my room to grab some orange tic tacs, then I noticed I had forgotten to put my phone back in my bag and it was dead. Great, now I would be jogging with no music tonight.

I then looked for someone I knew. There was something that needed to be taken care of. I really needed a bath.

I found Madame Giry, she showed me to the bath's, for whatever reason, she told me they use cold batch soap, which was good for me, that's what I use at home, it's made by a woman who lives on a local farm and is scented with natural oils, and it doesn't break me out any. Hopefully this wouldn't either. After bathing, I dried off, got dressed, and then ran back to my room. I had forgotten my lotions and while I looked fine now, if I waited too long, my skin would be getting red and scaly.

I giggled when people stared at me when I ran by. Some things don't change. When I shower at home, I almost always forget to bring something with me to the bathroom.

By the time I got back and got the lotions on, I looked a little broken out on my face, and where I scratched my arms, but it's been worse before, a _lot_ worse.

After that idea, I decided to go back to the dining room and see if they had tea, they did, so I made a cup and sat down and laughed. What a way to start the day.

Then I went to do my cleaning, when I was approached by the conductor, I can't remember if his name was mentioned in the movie.

"are you Mademoiselle Sarah?"

"Yes, Monsieur, I am"

"A letter we received yesterday from the "opera ghost" refers to you as a talented musician, and recommends that I place you in the orchestra, and while I normally would not follow advice from a letter like that, we could always use more musicians, the ballet girls told me your best instruments are piano and trombone, if you could prove that talent by playing some music for me at some time, you could be moved to the orchestra."

"you don't think it's bad that I play trombone, and you're not against putting a woman in the orchestra?" I asked.

"My daughter and granddaughters are musicians, so no, I see no problem with putting a woman in the orchestra. And while most trombone players are men, I really have no issue with it."

I beamed at him "thank you monsieur"

"You're very welcome Mademoiselle"

He handed me music and said I had a week to practice

I skipped back to my room and got the letter paper out. One was going to be for my guide, I needed my trombone here to practice, and one was for Erik, this situation definitely called for a thank you note

_Dear O.G,_

_Thank you for recommending me to be moved to the orchestra, I will be auditioning in a week. I am super happy about this, cleaning has never been one of my hobbies, but I did not want to be sent away, I am definitely happy about my new job. _

_Sending thanks, _

_Sarah_

I looked at the letter happily, my handwriting was getting better too.

I set the letter into the drawer where he had told me too and skipped out to tell the ballet girls the news.

Then I realized, Christine would be gone right now, maybe this wasn't the best time.

**Wow y'all, I can't believe I was able to get another chapter out this soon, but I finished my essay for English, and was still in a writing mood, so I decided to go ahead and get this written. See y'all as soon as I can! My last-first band competition (I'm a senior) is in a few weeks, and it's going to be totally bittersweet.**


End file.
